


Nightwing y el cáliz de fuego

by LaChicaDeLasLetras



Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaChicaDeLasLetras/pseuds/LaChicaDeLasLetras
Summary: Un nuevo caso  llega para el clan de los murciélagos y el protagonista de esta historia, Dick Grayson, parece ser la calve para que este problema acabe.Dick Grayson se aventura a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts para proteger al niño que vivió de las amenazas que entran a su colegio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LEER ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL CAPÍTULO  
Primero hago la declaración: No soy dueño ni nada de los personajes utilizados en esta historia que incluyen personajes de DC y el mundo de Harry Potter.  
En segunda me presento soy el escritor de esta historia. Lo hago solo ya que no tengo un beta pues no se como rayos conseguir uno Cualquier interesado me puede enviar un comentario.  
Y recuerden amados interesados los escritores necesitamos de sus comentarios para sobrevivir, son como el aire, así que no me dejen sin respirar por favor.  
Iré aclarando cosas más adelante.  
N/A: prometo publicar el siguiente episodio tan rápido como pueda, estoy editando algunas cosas que creo sobran para la trama y demás.  
Se que sonara extraña, pero créanme que he estado investigando como un loco para que no saliera como una mierda

Dick Grayson esta tumbado en su cama, a su lado se encuentra su pequeño hermano Damian.  
Damian tiene ya trece años (para Dick sigue siendo un pequeño niño, y realmente es bastante bajito) y está dormido.  
Richard tiene ya veintisiete años. Se mantiene despierto en su pequeña cama. Se está masturbando.  
Dick desliza su mirada al bulto extra en su cama y piensa, con lo que le queda de dignidad, que Damian posiblemente haría lo mismo en algunos cuantos años (si no es que ya lo ha hecho)  
Después de todo a Damian le gustaba verle bien.  
Damian le quería, y mucho. Dick también quería a su hermano, pero no se permitiría pensar en eso mientras se estaba masturbando. Eso no estaba bien (Para nada bien). No podía permitirse que Sus hermanos invadieran su territorio sexual. Puede que esa noche compartieran la cama, pero por nada en el mundo compartiría sus terrenos sexuales.  
Sus hermanos tenían que salir de su cabeza de vez en cuando.  
Esto tenía que hacerlo solo, se dice a si mismo con firmeza mientras pone una almohada entre ambos para tener algo de intimidad. Piensa en la almohada como un pequeño y gratificante muro de Berlín. El hombre con frustraciones sexuales de un lado, adolescentes que huían de casa por peleas con los padres del otro. Había que mantener esa separación. Era lo correcto.  
Dick no se privaría de su necesidad de masturbarse ese día, después de todo había sido un día estresante. Batman no había resuelto el caso de los contrabandistas de Londres, una vez más.  
Llevaba más de tres días sin aparecerse en la mansión, y esa misma noche había regresado a la baticueva, justo después de haber terminado de patrullar la ciudad. Traía consigo al no tan pequeño Tim y al ya maduro Jason.  
Claramente estaba enojado. Y un Bruce enojado tan solo significaba problemas.  
Problemas para la familia.  
Problemas para Dick Grayson.  
Y era por eso que se encontraba tumbado en la cama: con Damian a su lado, Jason roncando en la sala y Tim con la computadora en su cocina pulsando el pobre teclado como si su vida dependiera de ello; haciéndose una pajita silenciosa. Mitad por el estrés que Bruce le provocaba al no saber cómo convivir con un adolescente, un joven adulto y lo que sea que fuese Jason, la otra mitad por placer. Ya que no podía tener sexo en su departamento con su bola de hermanos en su casa al menos podía darse una ayudadita con su mano en la recamara. Se acostaba consigo mismo en su cama, es decir: se hacía una buena paja.  
Se corre en su mano (pensando en alguna visión de una figura pelirroja y ardiente, cuya cara es muy parecida a la de su amante Kory pero con la sensual sonrisa y ojos de Barbara) se limpia con un pañuelo de emergencia bajo se almohada y se sube los calzoncillos, le da mirada a Damian, que no se ha despertado, y se duerme. 

Esa madrugada Dick cayó dormido sin saber que en otro lado del mundo un pequeño chico de catorce años se despertaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto con la frente ardiendo cual hierro al rojo vivo gracias a una singular marca en forma de rayo.  
Tal aprecia ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de que aquel acontecimiento afectaría sus vidas y las cambiaría para siempre.


	2. El inicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me da gusto estar aquí de nuevo.

Era martes. Al despertar Dick vio los verdes ojos de Damian observándole fijamente, notoriamente enfadado.   
-Hola Little D- decía medio dormitado- ¿Qué hora es?  
-Lo bastante tarde como para no ir al colegio Grayson- comentó el pequeño sin apartar la mirada- Mi padre estará furioso al enterarse que no he ido.   
Dick soltó un gruñido. Como buen hermano mayor había sido uno de los principales insistentes con el tema de Damian y las escuelas. Después de todo el que Damian se formara con una educación “normal” parecía una idea sensata cuando era más chico, ahora esa idea era una patada en el culo.   
Puta escuela. Por eso él la había dejado.   
-Nos preocuparemos de Bruce después- Dick tenía la esperanza de retomar su excelente descanso, pero un gruñido del menor de hizo saber su error.   
Claramente no volvería a dormirse.   
-Supongo que el par está despierto- preguntó.   
-Drake cayó muerto hace un par de horas al verse sin sus provisiones de cafeína. 

Como miembro del BCPD (Departamento de Policía de la ciudad de Blüdhaven), lo normal era tener múltiples tarros de café en su despensa, era casi como una obligación. Pero a Dick no le gustaba tener muchos suministros de café en su departamento, ya que Tim solía pasar demasiado tiempo con él si los tenía.  
No le molestaba, pero todavía tenía una vida.  
-Todd parece estar en el sofá viendo televisión, te recomendaría ir saliendo a hacer el desayuno Grayson- Dijo Damian casi ordenándole- estoy hambriento. 

###

Cuando salieron del cuarto para desayuna (o almorzar ya que era lo suficientemente tarde para hacerlo) Jason había invadido el sofá y se había adueñado del televisor.   
Estaba viendo La ley y el Orden: Unidad de Victimas Especiales.   
A Bruce le gustaba ese Show, era su favorito.   
¿Cuándo dejó Bruce de ver el programa? No lo recordaba, porque Dick no sabía que eso había sucedido. ¿Acaso fue culpa suya? ¿Eso sucedió por él? Por no estar para ellos...  
Antes cuando solo eran él y Bruce (o Bruce y él) el caballero de la noche no solía ser tan mezquino y meticuloso con ese tipo de cosas. Los casos no eran algo prioritario en su vida (la vida de Batman) pero mientras más hazañas hacia el justiciero más problemas salían a flote.   
Después del caso de Harvey Dent todo había cambiado.   
Bruce no solo había perdido un amigo: Gotham había perdido una gran persona, una familia se había acabado. Bruce casi le perdía a él.   
Ahora si Bruce tenía un caso (No si BATMAN tenía un caso) Bruce dejaba todo de lado. Los labios de Bruce siempre se mantenían en una línea recta, no dormía y solo hacía comentarios sarcásticos a cada persona que le hablara.   
Por eso la familia detestaba tener casos largos. Por eso los chicos huían de la mansión cuando Bruce estaba en ella >>Por eso lo había dejado<<.

Dick se había quedado mirando a la nada delante al televisor, tapando parte de la pantalla.  
-¡Fuera Dick, muévete! No puedo ver maldita pantalla. - Ese fue Jason, quien con los peores ánimos se dirigió a su amado hermano- ¡Eres un imbécil!  
-Lo siento, me estoy moviendo.

Para ser sinceros Jason era el hermano que mejor le caía, o más bien con quien más tiempo había pasado (Eso tampoco era verdad, Tim era con quien más… No, era Damian) bueno, Jason era el hermano que más necesitaba de él.   
Pero para su desgracia, Dick era la persona (Después de Bruce y posiblemente del Joker) que peor le caía. Su relación era demasiado complicada, o al menos así lo era desde… Desde hace un tiempo. 

Cuando entro a la cocina Dick miro a su pequeño hermano dormir sobre su laptop. Si no fuera parte de la familia pensaría que Tim había muerto de sobredosis.   
-Drake tu estúpida presencia estorba, levántate- Tim gruñe. Al menos daba señales de vida- Para de hacerte el idiota y ayuda a hacer algo decente para que comamos- añade el menor antes de salir de la cocina para sentarse junto a Jason en el cómodo sofá.   
Esos dos no molestarían por un rato.   
-Dime que se ha largado- alcanza a gruñir Tim- espero que sí, sabes, porque estoy pensando en miles de maneras de matarlo ahora mismo.   
Dick se sorprende que pueda siquiera hablar, o pensar.   
-Está en la sala con Jay- declaro pasando a un lado de su hermano, teniendo cuidando en no tropezar con los miles de cables, ropa y artefactos de la noche anterior.   
Alfred estaría tan molesto con ellos si viera la manera en que los Batboys vivían sin que él estuviera cerca. Para defensa de Dick esto solo ocurría cuando sus hermanos estaban en su apartamento. Su casa solía estar vacía sin aquel trío de revoltosos.   
>>Demasiado solitario para tu bien<< le había dicho una vez alguien pero no lograba recordar quien.   
-Haré algo de comer- dijo al momento de pasar a terreno seguro- ¿Alguna sugerencia?  
-Café. ¿Tienes café aquí? Porque si es así, sería genial. Quiero café.  
Dick lo miró con cierta preocupación.  
-Sin cafeína por hoy Timbo.  
Incluso si Dick tuviera café, no se lo daría. No le daría nada al adicto.  
-Entonces no quiero nada- Tim tenía una pésima actitud sin su pequeña droga- ya es tarde. Debería irme. Bruce debe estar en la cueva en estos momentos…   
-Y Damian debería estar en la escuela, tú en la oficina, Jason en algún bar de mala muerte y yo en la estación- argumento- pero henos aquí en mi apartamento, en mi cocina, hablando del desayuno en el almuerzo.   
Tim solía ser bueno con Dick hace tres años (antes de Damian, antes de Jason y antes de todo lo demás) Pero ahora (siendo mayor y un imbécil) era un rebelde.  
-Tostadas francesas estaría bien - respondió al final mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para descansar la cabeza - Y... Y tal vez un té cargado. Muy cargado.

Dick le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas encantadoras << "le sourire à la Dick >>

-Lo siento hermano, pero solo tengo cereal.

###  
Al cabo de unas horas los Batboys se encontraban en la mansión Wayne. Había sido un largo y poco tolerable viaje en camión desde Bludhaven a Gotham. Dick no lograba recordar cómo en plena madrugada los cuatro había llegado a su departamento, seguramente era obra de Jason.   
Al menos estaban en casa.   
Dejando a sus hermanos regados por distintas zonas de la mansión Dick fue directamente al despacho de su tutor.  
Necesitaba ver que el hombre siguiera cuerdo.  
Cuando abrió la puerta (sin tocar, ya que Bruce nunca contestaba) el anciano estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y una piel muy pálida.  
Si Dick fuera otro, juraría que Bruce tenía resaca.  
Las últimas noches había buscado e investigado lo suficiente como para dejarle un aspecto feo de adicto.  
Cuando Bruce terminó de leer el documento en sus manos (que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su hijo mayor entrara) levantó la vista para ver a Dick.  
Dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y se pasó una de las manos por el pelo azabache >> Nu am auzit că intri << (no te oí entrar), dijo, a lo que Dick sonrió.  
-Si me estás hablando en romaní, debes estar realmente jodido- respondió el chico, sentándose en el sofá.  
-Estoy perfectamente-sentenció Bruce. Su voz era áspera y arrastró todas las palabras. La fatiga lo estaba matando, pero eso no lo sacaría de la investigación.  
-¿Dónde está Alfred? - Preguntó - Necesito algunos informes de la compañía.  
No le sorprendió que continuara trabajando. Al menos no eran trabajos nocturnos.  
-Supongo que está abajo. Damian ha venido gritando que lo privé de una comida decente, Dick se encogió de hombros divertido, supongo que tiene razón.  
Bruce frunció el ceño y logró hacer una pequeña sonrisa con su boca.  
Las comidas de Alfred siempre eran perfectas. Nunca nadie se había quejado de ellas ¡Nunca! Pero lo que a Dick no le gustaba de esa comida era la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación en la mesa.   
-Fue su decisión ir contigo- explicó- Él, Tim, Jason. Siempre prefieren estar contigo.  
Las palabras de su mentor oprimieron su corazón, en algún lugar tenían razón. Él mismo se había movido para evitar estar en tales situaciones.  
Él había escapado. Había huido dejando a su familia sola.  
-No siempre lo hacen - se las arregla para decir, tratando de no parecer afectado por sus palabras - Solo cuando eres adicto al trabajo.

Bruce quería sonreírle, pero la fatiga hizo que su expresión pareciera más una mueca >> ¡Oye, lo intentó! <<.

###

Dick decidió que sería bueno si se quedaba a almorzar. La comida de Alfred nunca fallaba. Nunca.  
Todavía tenía que llamar a Amy por su falta en la mañana, no quería mirar su teléfono por miedo a leer los mensajes de su jefa.  
Seguramente tendría que quedarse hasta la noche siguiente.  
-¿Encontraste algo? - La pregunta de Tim hizo que algo se iluminara en los ojos de Bruce. - Ayer investigué algunas cosas en mi Laptop- soltó mientras jugaba con las verduras en su plato, preparándose para lanzar la bomba- Babs me habló de las compañías... Ya sabes. No creo que sea hora de dudar.  
Esta fue una de las discusiones más frecuentes entre Tim y Bruce. Entre Tim y Jason. Entre Tim y Damian. Y entre Tim y todos.  
Cuando BabyBird comenzó con su etapa rebelde, solía lanzar esos comentarios a quienes tomaban el mando de las misiones.  
Tratando de demostrar que siempre podría encontrar una mejor manera.

-Tim- Dick dice con la esperanza de detener la discusión de que no había comenzado- Siento que ...  
-Todavía no tenemos la información completa - rugió Bruce ignorando el intento de Dick - Si nos damos prisa con esto no haremos nada. Necesitamos la información completa.  
-¡Nunca lo tendremos! - Tim sonaba molesto - Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido en los informes Bruce... Por ejemplo, esa compañía, la de la familia Parkinson, ¡no hay nada registrado a nombre de ningún Parkinson en las listas de compañías británicas! No hay nada registrado sobre las compañías farmacéuticas de Parkinson, ni siquiera que estén involucradas con algunas farmacias...  
-¿Un fraude, tal vez? Será lavado de dinero - Jason no pudo evitar comentar - es el caso de las drogas de Londres, ¿verdad? Esa mierda está estancada, no sabemos nada sobre el caso.  
Aparentemente se estaba preparando para apoyar a Tim con esto.  
Jodido traidor.  
-¡Si! - Dijo Tim sorprendido - Pero no parece ser una droga, al menos no conocida.

Dick no estaba familiarizado con aquel famoso caso de Londres-Gotham. Pero según había escuchado en su trabajo, recientemente había incrementado una alta baja de personas en ciertas partes del país (De ambos países) estas altas habían comenzado a surgir en las zonas costeras. Gotham era una.  
Tal aprecia había entrado una sustancia no identificada y algunas personas (algunas sin registro en ninguno de los sistemas) habían aparecido muertas en lugares públicos.   
Sea lo que estuviera pasando era algo grave. Una especie de movimiento poco sutil. Sea quien fuera la mente maestra detrás de esto estaba muy seguro.   
Dick no quería meterse más en ese caso. Pero su curiosidad lo había orillado, preguntar a los agentes sobre ello. Amy fue la encargada de darle una buena respuesta.   
-Hace más de dieciséis años paso lo mismo, sabes- le termino contando después de mucha insistencia y un soborno de café y donas- fue una masacre, algo un poco más grande y sanguinario ¡Gente extraña aparecía y desaparecía! Ellos hacían surgir el caos en las ciudades, desataban el terror de las personas- Amy parecía dolida y algo temerosa al recordarlo- Nadie supo cómo o porque pero había sucedido, ni siquiera de donde venía. Pero dos años después (hace catorce años) se detuvo. Fue como un rayo mágico que termino con se movimiento.   
Dick la miraba con interés e incredulidad. Lo que decía no sonaba tan loco (Después de todo el solía lidiar con situaciones locas) pero nadie a excepción de algunos parecía recordar aquello.   
-Sé que piensan que estoy chiflada - había detectado la mirada de Dick- y puede que no me creas. El departamento entero dice que no sucedió nada ¡yo viví el caos en mi propia calle y nadie parece recordarlo!- ella de verdad parecía desesperada porque Dick le creyera y el no dudo en hacerlo.   
Si lo decía Amy era real, él nunca dudaría de ella.

Bruce le estaba mirando. Sabía lo que esa mirada significaba, le quería dentro de la jugada, una “bati misión familiar” pero por ahora ni Dick Grayson ni Nightwing eran capaces de aceptarla.   
Demasiado pronto.   
-¿No vas a decir nada?- lamentablemente Damian no era tan discreto como su padre- en toda la comida no has abierto la boca.   
-¡Oye, estoy comiendo!- intentó defenderse.   
-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Grayson- gruñó exasperado- ¿De verdad vas a ignorar el caso?  
Damian había tocado el tema sensible del día. Todos en la habitación lo pensaban, incluso Alfred lo tenía en la cabeza, ¿Porque Dick le huía al caso? Ni el mismo los sabía.   
Era extraño que Dick no participara en un caso.  
-Tengo suficiente por ahora en Bludhaven- comento algo incómodo mientras pinchaba el postre de chocolate de Alfred- este caso está más que cubierto, saben, No solo ustedes están metidos, el DPCG está enviando algunos informes al área de homicidios de mi ciudad.   
-Jim comentó algo parecido- dijo Bruce intentando parecer desinteresado- me hablo sobre una especie de trabajo entre ambos cuerpos policiales ¿Estarás dentro?   
Una luz de esperanza de Dick tuvo que romper.   
-No, no. Tengo otro caso.  
-Tt, eso es estúpido- escupió el menor- seguramente no quieres tomar el caso.   
-Damian, basta- Bruce parecía tener suficiente. Dick también. 

Una hora más tarde Dick ya estaba camino a la comisaria de Bludhaven, Amy le enviaba mensajes a lo loco. 

###

La noche y parte de la mañana habían sido sin duda una de las cosas más pesadas que Dick había vivido como un agente del Departamento de policía en Bludhaven. Las salidas nocturnas que solían animar un poco el ambiente en el departamento habían sido sustituidas por toneladas de papeleo y reportes urgentes llegados de las oficinas centrales de Gotham.  
Dick aun no entendía porque el comisionado de su zona aceptaba colaborar de esa manera a los departamentos de ciudades vecinas.   
Su noche y día habían sido una patada en el culo.  
-¿Y qué esperabas Grayson?- Amy parecía aún más decepcionada que él- ¿Que nos den té y galletas? Mueve el culo y archiva los papeles, novato.   
-Sí señora.   
No tenía tiempo de quejarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por las personas que le dieron la oportunidad.   
Estamos agradecidos :D  
Dejen sus comentarios y dudas si es que tiene algunas. Estaría sumamente feliz de contestarles.


	3. La respuesta. (Editado)

Estaba en casa, lo cual significaba descanso.   
Ese día había sido incluso un pico más frustrante que el anterior, ¡Daba gracias que no lo tocaría el siguiente turno nocturno! No soportaría otra noche de papeleo y los fuertes reclamos y llamadas de atención de Amy a todo su departamento.   
Cuando entro a su apartamento se dio cuenta de algo diferente y novedoso en su casa. Claro, había un pájaro en su ventana, y tenía un paquete en su pata.   
Dick no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, para empezar nunca en toda su vida alguien le había enviado una paquete a su dirección, y menos de por un ave.   
En el marco de la ventana, se encontraba una lechuza rojiza de ojos ámbar con un sobre (bastante gordo a decir verdad) sujeta a una de sus patas. El gran animal le miraba con esos ojos enormes, incitándolo a dejarle pasar.   
Dick no sabía si dejarle entra o no.   
La corte de los búhos le paso por la cabeza.   
Ellos solían tener sus métodos de contacto (justamente una lechuza ¿o era un búho? ¿Habría alguna diferencia?) Ellos no eran tan pacíficos y llamativos para hacer llamar a alguien de esa manera ¿Verdad?  
\- Hola pequeña- le dijo intentando imitar el tono que usaba Damian para hablar con sus animales- ven aquí no te hare daño.  
Dick abrió la ventana y la lechuza entro entonces y se posó sobre la mesa de su cocina. Extendió la pata, parecía que quería que le desataran el sobre.   
\- Veamos que tienes ahí- Dick agarro la carta y con mucho cuidado la quito de la pata.  
Señor Richard Grayson   
Cuarto No. 12, último piso del edificio   
North Drive, 3  
Bludhaven  
El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde. No tenía sello.  
Aun dudando Dick le dio la vuelta y vio un sello púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Sintió como de repente el ambiente se había puesto pesado en la cocina. La carta tenía que ser una broma. >>Una jodida y pésima broma<<  
###

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Dick había recibido aquel extraño sobre, el cual se mantenía intacto en un estante de su cocina.   
Justo donde lo dejaría.   
La lechuza se había reusado a abandonar su apartamento después de que tomara el paquete. No estaba seguro si el animal quería alguna especie de aperitivo o esperaba una contestación, pero Dick no le dio ni una ni otra. Lo último que Richard necesitaba era que el animal llegara regularmente por alguna migaja para comer.   
>> No tengo la suficiente paciencia ni tiempo para atender animales<< se excusó a si mismo por ser tan cruel con la pobre mensajera.   
En estos momentos no podía darse el lujo de pensar en la carta. Necesitaba pensar en asuntos más importantes; Los casos de homicidio del departamento, el papeleo extra, sus salidas secretas…

>>Tres días.<<  
Tres días fueron los que bastaron para que la persona que le había enviado la carta le mandase otra, justamente igual a la anterior (no estaba seguro ya que no había abierto el paquete) y con la misma lechuza malhumorada.   
\- ¡Dick!, hey Dick- la voz de Kory le saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano?  
Kory había insistido en ir a su departamento durante sus semanas de descanso. Él le había insistido que no tendría tiempo de estar con ella >>Tengo mucho trabajo nena<< había dicho por teléfono justo antes de ir a patrullar la ciudad >>No creo que sea tan divertido si me voy a estar ahogando en trabajo…<< Pero Kory le había convencido al soltar un pequeño gemido y expresar (con una voz sumamente caliente) lo bien que le caería un polvo con él.   
Una maldita jugarreta pajera.   
Kory y Dick tenían una extraña relación basada en cinco pilares principales: sexo, respeto, sexo, cariño, sexo. Era una relación bastante agradable si mantenían las cosas como algo casual y nada serio; La chica ya había insistido demasiadas veces en una relación seria como para parecer desesperada y Dick había cambiado de opinión tantas veces que era imposible no verle como un patán en la jugada.  
Ambos estaban jodidos, y lo sabían. Por eso eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro. 

\- Nada- aseguró (escondiendo el paquete en uno de los cajones de la cocina) mientras le lanzaba su más pura mirada e inocente- seguramente una tonta broma de Jay, nada de qué preocuparse.  
La pelirroja le miro dudosa.   
\- Como sea.   
Aunque, sinceramente, no creía que fuera algo de Jay o cualquier de sus hermanos. 

La lechuza rojiza no había sido la única en entregarle una carta al día siguiente. Había dos más: una parda de mirada peligrosa (realmente peligrosa) y la blanca de ojos asombrosamente azules.   
La última era la que mejor le había caído.   
\- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- les dijo a las tres después de desatarles el paquete de las patas (Después de todo no dejaría a las pobres con semejante bulto)- ¡No traigan más paquetes! en serio, no los abriré ¿Podrían decirle eso a su dueño?- esperaba no parecer estúpido al habalero a tres pájaros, pero era la única cosa que se le ocurría- ¡Váyanse y díganselo!   
Las tres lechuzas volaron alrededor del justiciero y chillaron con sonora.   
La de mirada peligrosa le soltó un chillido muy agudo en respuesta y rasguño uno de los brazos del moreno ante aquel comentario. Parecía molesta, ya que justo después se había ido volando.   
\- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ella?- dijo como si las otras pudieran contestarle- ¿Creen que se ha ofendido?- ninguna hizo nada- ¡Pues lo siento!—dijo mientras se abría paso y sacaba medio cuerpo por la venta- ¡Dile a tu dueño que no quiero más cartas!  
Dick recibió miradas extrañas de los peatones y demás apartamentos. Tal parecía ahora todos creían que estaba loco.   
Y lo peor era que así se sentía. 

Si el asunto de los sobres le estaba matando, los cientos de papeles y pistas acumuladas en su escritorio lo estaban enterrando. Dick ya no tenía una cuenta clara de cuantas cartas había tendido que esconder de Kory (el primer día solo era una, y ahora, al menos eran cinco diarias que le llegaban) quien fuera que le estaba escribiendo era insistente.  
No pudo esconderlo mucho tiempo de la Tamaraniana, ya que se había dado cuenta al ver a cuatro lechuzas diferentes una mañana.  
\- Tal vez deberías abrir la carta- le insistió ella justo después de quitarle a la peligrosa el sobre- si lo haces seguramente dejaran de llegar tantas.  
Dick el miro molesto, ella le decía eso como si él no lo hubiera pensado.   
\- No quiero tener nada que ver con esto- dijo señalando el desastre- ya tengo suficiente con mi trabajo ahora- intentaba no sonar irritado, pero no podía evitarlo- esto es obra de mis hermanos, estoy seguro.   
Kory le miro dolida.   
\- Tan solo pienso que sería lo mejor…  
\- ¡Pues yo no, y no quiero discutir sobre eso! Maldición Kory.   
Esa noche Dick el pidió disculpas y prometieron no volver a hablar del tema. 

\- … Y entonces Roy y Wally empezaron una pela en el bar (Realmente no fue nada asombroso, sabes, ninguno estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para ver a donde apuntaban sus puños) Al final Jay y yo tuvimos que llevarlos a la camioneta- tomo un gran trago de su cerveza - si hubieras ido habría sido aún más divertido- le soltó con un dejo de reproche.  
Dick le sonrió agradecido.   
\- Sabes que no podía- le dijo mientras termina de servirse el tazón de cereal- tengo cosas que hacer…  
\- …En la oficina- dijo terminando la frase del moreno- ya…- no sonaba para nada feliz o al menos convencida- ya Jay lo ha dicho antes, dijo que dirías eso, que por eso no contestabas los mensajes de tu familia- Dick pensó que lo mejor era ignorar ese comentario- ¿Sabes? Zatana estaba ahí también.  
Dick y Zatana no se habían visto desde el año pasado, unos días antes de navidad donde los chicos (Roy, Wally, Connor, Kory, Artemisa, y posiblemente algunos más) habían estado. Esa noche habían tenido un desliz, uno bastante bueno, pero la chica le dijo que sería la última vez que lo harían (Cosa que no le sorprendía ni le preocupaba, solía ser así siempre que lo hacían) Pero no se habían hablado desde ese día, una lástima, a Dick le agradaba mucho ella.   
\- … Pero igual que tú estaba muy ocupada- Kory intento recordar más de esa noche- de hecho parecía más preocupada que otra cosa ¿sabes? Creo que John ha intentado comunicarse con ella nuevamente, eso la trae un poco alterada.  
Dick dejo de servirse el cereal para mirarla con sorpresa.   
\- John… ¿Hablas de Constantine?- ese hombre no le agradaba mucho - ¿Qué quería él con ella?  
Kory le miro y se encogió de hombros.   
\- Creo que era algo de magos.

Después de una buena ronda de sexo Dick estaba cansado, pero se había prometido ir a patrullar esa noche. Había descuidado mucho su trabajo de vigilante en la visita de Kory. Con ella en casa era difícil tener las manos y cabeza en otras cosas.   
Dick estaba en la búsqueda de uno de su trajes de Kevlar limpios (no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había limpiado el ultimo que uso) y aun se encontraba desnudo.   
Ya a punto de ponerse su tarje su teléfono sonó a la distancia.   
Era un mensaje urgente de Amy.  
\- ¿Dick?  
Dick miro a la pelirroja y le lanzo una sonrisa culpable.  
\- Lo siento, duérmete.   
\- ¿Saldrás?- miro al cielo del otro lado de la ventana- es tarde, pensé que…  
\- Alguien tiene que ir Kory.  
\- ¿Quieres compañía?- ella sonaba entusiasmada- empaque mi traje.  
\- No, no puedo. Es cosa del trabajo.  
El teléfono volvió a sonar de forma persistente.   
\- Carajo…  
\- ¿Algo está mal?  
\- Es… es una escena de crimen Kory, no me han dicho mucho solo que sucedió y me necesitan presente.   
\- ¿Irás como Nightwing?  
\- No, como Grayson.  
La chica asintió.   
\- Si necesitas algo llámame.   
\- Seguro nena-dio al tiempo que termino de vestirse y se dirigía hasta la ventana, era mucho más rápido saltar que salir por las escaleras- vendré más tarde- declaró con una deslumbrante sonrisa- te quiero.  
Pero cuando Dick regresara Kory se habría marchado. 

Una cuantas calles antes de llegar a ala escena Dick podía apreciar las luces de las patrullas rebotar en los edificios y puestos ahora cerrados de la ciudad (No era un sitio muy seguro después de todo) Habían personas amontonadas alrededor del lugar, podía escuchar los cuchichees y sentir las miradas posándose sobre su persona.  
\- Detective, detective- una voz se alzó entre las personas- ¿Sabe que es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Ha sido un ataque terrorista? ¿La policía darán un informe oficina sobre el tema?   
Los reporteros habían llegado ya a la escena, seria molesto en un par de minutos cundo tuvieran que hablar con ellos. Dick decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlos. 

\- Grayson- uno de sus compañeros de departamento le vio, era Tomy Gard quien le hacía señales con su mano y hablaba con los oficiales que vigilaban el perímetro para dejarle acceder- ¡Es uno de los nuestros, hombre! ¿Qué no el ves la paca en la chamarra?... Hombre, Grayson, creímos que no ibas a llegar- dijo con un pequeño tono de reproche en su voz- Amy está furiosa. Se ha cargado a casi todo el departamento porque su detective estrella no aparecía en la estación.  
\- Ya lo creo- contesto mientas se encaminaban a la escena- mi teléfono no ha dejado de vibrarme en el bolcillo- y era verdad, aun lo hacía- ¿Qué es esta vez? No suelen llamar por un caso cualquiera.  
\- Homicidio- dijo con un tono serio- un homicidio, Richard. Es a los que nos dedicamos después de todo, pero esto…- dijo- esta vez parece ser algo más que un asalto o una venganza, sabes, es algo diferente.   
Cuando llegaron a la escena habían tres cuerpos tendidos en la fría y mugrienta calle, las tres persona tenían una expresión de pánico en su cara. Claramente habían sido tomadas por sorpresa a la hora de ser acecinadas.   
\- Estos no son los únicos- dijo Gard mientesa encendía un cigarrillo- hay otros dos unos cuantos pasos más adelante, tal parecía querían huir porque han caído de espaldas. A uno le falta una pierna, pero no hay rastros de sangre o amputación siquiera.  
Dick miro en direcciona los otros cuerpos. El equipo foráneo estaba a la vista analizando los cuerpos, en un rato iría a echarles una mirada el mismo.   
\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que ha sucedido?- pregunto Dick a su compañero, quien negó con la cabeza- ya veo.  
Esto parecía un caso complicado.   
\- Mira, lo que sucede es que no tienen algún signo de haber sido lastimados con alguna arma blanca o pinchazos de sustancias toxicas. Pudo haber sido un gas, claro; pero el payaso no suele actuar por esta zona.   
Tenía razón en eso. Joker no se alejaría nada de Gotham en estos momentos, no cuando podía ponerle los pelos de punta a Batman.   
\- ¿Una toxina entonces? esa nuestra teoría de momento. 

Gard iba a comentar algo, pero una serie de ruidos hicieron que ambos hombres (y algunos otros miembros del departamento cercanos a su posición) se viraran para descubrir el alboroto.   
Eran personas que estaban pasando las patrullas.  
\- ¡Hey, ustedes!- su compañero había salido casi disparado, dejando caer su cigarrillo, en dirección a las personas con trajes extraño de cuero; quienes parecían correr rápidamente a la escena- ¡hey, no pueden pasar a esta zona! es un área…  
\- Corta tu rollo hombre- uno de ellos hablo- esto nos corresponde a nosotros. Es un caso de nuestro departamento.  
El tipo parecía estar demasiado seguro de sus palabras, y lo demostraba con esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.   
\- ¿De su departamento? ¡Qué carajo hombre! el departamento de homicidios de Bludhaven se encarga de esto- declaró Gard adelantándose hasta el para ponerle un dedo en su pecho, posiblemente hubiera funcionado su intimidación si aquel joven no fuera tan alto- Hemos llegando antes.  
Una figura detrás del joven aparto a Gard de su compañero. Este traía consigo un papel en la mano que no dudo en pasar al detective de homicidio.   
\- Ustedes lo hacían- dijo en un tono patoso y arrastrado- Ahora es de nosotros. Les damos cinco minutos para mover sus cosas, mis hombres necesitan espacio.  
El sujeto, claramente mayor que su otro acompañante, le dio una mirada al total estilo de Batman a su compañero, quien no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le solicitaban. Irse a la mierda. 

\- Que mierda viejo, esta es una putera mierda- Gard parecía realmente furioso- Déjame esto a mi chico, ya verán que no nos quitan el caso. Ya verán esos…  
Ambos detectives se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el oficial a cargo.   
\- ¡Hey Amy! Amy. Mira esto- dijo soltándole el papel casi en su rostro. La mujer seguramente le hubiera reprendido de no ser por las circunstancias.  
AL igual que Gard Amy parecía sorprendida.   
 ¿Es de verdad?- Cuestiono el detective con el rostro casi tan rojo como el casco de Red Hood- Digo, ¿siquiera es real el departamento? ¿Qué es todo eso de DALM y DACM?  
 Ni siquiera yo sé que significan- dijo Dick en voz baja- Tendrá que ver con algún departamento externo de Bludhaven Amy?- aunque realmente Dick dudaba que fuera un departamento real.   
 No… No lo sé - explico sin dejar de ver el documento- pero esto es algo oficial, no hay duda- estaba sorprendida- es nuevo igual para mí, tal parece algo ultra secreto.  
 Ultra secreto mis pelotas- dijo enojado- ¡No pueden llegar y quitarnos así el caso!  
Dick no sabía que le molestaba más a Gard, el hecho de haberse quedado sin caso o que había sido notificado por un sujeto de sonrisa engreída.   
\- Tal parece lo pueden, y lo están haciendo- concluyo Dick. 

Amy le había dado a Dick el documento que contenía su firma de enterado y autorización para dejar el trabajo a ambos nuevos departamentos.   
La mujer había tenido que llevarse a Gard consigo a remover todos los elementos de su departamento, a Dick le había tocado el trabajo de llevar el papeleo. Aún tenía unas cuantas dudas de quienes eran esos sujetos y a que departamentos pertenecían.   
Pensó entonces en el caso de Bruce ¿Estarían relacionado con el caso? Probablemente sí, todos lo estaban.   
\- Esos nomags, no puedo creer que sean tan…  
Dick se detuvo antes de entrar en radio de visión de los recién llegados.   
\- No digas nada Thatcher- dijo el mayor casi en susurro- al menos no ahora. Necesitamos que esos policías desaparezcan.   
\- ¡Ja! Ingenioso, ingenioso- soltó divertido, como si ese comentario fuera lo más cómico que hubiera escuchado- es divertido, ya sabes porque son nomags y no pueden…  
Una chica, que Dick podía jurar no haber visto llegar con ambos hombres, le soltó un codazo.   
\- ¡Controla tus palabras Wyatt!- dijo con enfado- no necesitamos que más gente venga del departamento ¿Acaso quieres que los desmemorizadores aparezcan? Quieres recordar lo que le paso a Finnigan con el caso de Metrópolis.   
El chico trago duro y negó con la cabeza.   
 Eh, bueno tranquila. No es para tanto- aseguro intentando alivianar el ambiente.  
 Como digas- le gruño de vuelta.   
La rubia se alejó un poco de ambos policías, se estaba cercando a los cuerpos. Dick tuvo que alejare unos cuantos pasos, por lo tanto ya no veía a los oficiales pero si los escuchaba.   
\- Esa es…es… fue un imperdonable- su voz había sonado nerviosa y un poco forzada- Una imperdonable aquí, en América.   
\- ¿Crees que se trate de un avada?- ante tal mención la rubia soltó un chillido- ¡Lo es, es un avada!   
\- Lo es.   
El ambiente se había tensado.   
\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- La chica soltaba alaridos desesperada- Aquí no había este tipo de ataques, no señor, nada de imperdonables.   
\- ¿Qué dices? Si hace unas semanas…  
\- Tú lo has dicho, unas semanas.   
\- Mierda…  
\- ¡Por Salem, Gutiérrez! Esto no es nada bueno, ¿Qué ha dicho el ministerio sobre esto?  
\- Recién nos han notificado- Hablo el hombre mayor, Gutiérrez- No creo que se haya expandido el rumor tan rápido por la comunidad.   
\- Los británicos deberían mantener a su escoria en sus tierras- declaró el joven escupiendo al suelo- si yo fuera parte de su equipo de aurores no habría magos oscuros en la calle.   
>> ¿Magia?<<  
\- Se han descuidado- declaró el mayor con fastidio- pero no son para nada incompetentes, ahí tienes a Ojo-loco.   
\- ¡Ojo-loco! ¿Qué no se había retirado?   
\- ¿Crees que como están las cosas Moody se iría? Por favor, bájate de tu escoba Johnson.   
\- Tal vez si su ministro no fuera tan estúpido. Mi padre me ha dicho que Dumbledore…  
\- Es suficiente. Los nomags siguen aquí.

Dick tuvo que apartarse aún más, ya que sospechaba que Gutiérrez había detectado su presencia no tan lejos de ellos.   
Dick, sin querer hacerlo, había descubierto el enigma que no dejaba que: su departamento, el departamento de Gotham y Batman terminaran el caso. >>Magia<< esos hombres eran gente mágica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primera quiero saber si hay alguien dispuesto a ayudarme como Beta de esta historia, si hay alguien interesado enviarme un mensaje o ponerlo en los comentarios.   
\- He borrado muchos diálogos y escenas de Dick y Kory. No eran importantes pero si eran algo divertidos y me había divertido escribiéndolos e imaginándolos. pero sentía que aburriría y alargaría demasiado el capítulo.  
\- Tenía pensado que la historia avanzaría un poco mas, con Dick abriendo la carta y así, pero creo que pueden esperar al siguiente capítulo.   
\- No sé qué tan involucrada estará la Batifamilia en este asunto de magia y Hogwarts, así que he pensado en preguntares a ustedes mis hermosas personas que leen el fanfics.   
¿Quieren que Batman y las avecillas sepan el asunto de la magia y todo? (Espero sus comentarios ya que es importante)   
\- Y por último ¿Les está gustando? A mí me ha divertido mucho el escribirla, tengo que decir que me la paso haciendo notitas y ya tengo los nombres de al menos 15 caps. Si es algo grande.   
No olviden dejar comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Iré agregando los capítulos de manera no regular ya que he escrito unas páginas y tengo que seccionarlo y aumentarle.  
Si alguien sabe de alguien que pueda ayudarme en mis historias, no solo está (un beta) se los agradecería.


End file.
